Touch And Go
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Blaine and Kurt having been dancing around each other for months, however after another party, things go a little differently than expected... Paine, with a side of Kum.


_There was this review that inspired this fic. They left if on another work (The Diary of Kurt Hummel) and well... this fic was born. This does not take place during that game of spin the bottle, and Blaine and Kurt didn't get together but they have been dancing around each other. _

_Review:_ **I searched 'Puck Blaine Comfort' in the search engine. And what do I get? Two fanfictions about Kurt. Great. This proves that my favorite character is basically Kurt's arm candy.**

_So this fic is for that reviewer, and also Jane and Kerri, who helped pull me from my funk. Thank you ladies, you rock!_

_ Hope you enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paine<strong>

Blaine was pretty sure that Spin the Bottle was the _worst_ game in the history of games. Ever. He also now had a vague idea how Kurt had felt when he'd had his crisis with Rachel. Not that they were dating or but they'd been dancing around each other for a while and watching someone you had a crush on make out with someone else sucked.

He sighed and wondered if Kurt even realised that he was making out with Sam and not his almost but not quite boyfriend.

He took a long pull of his warm beer and wondered if he could get another one, but he didn't know if he could make it around the obstacle course of bodies. Why did they all have to be on the way to the beer holder?

Santana and Brittany were curled in a chair with Artie, while Mike and Tina were on the floor, an unbuttoned fly away from having actual sex. He had no idea who Lauren was making out with on the couch but it wasn't Puck, and he had no idea where the host was actually, and Quinn had pulled Rachel onto her lap and the pair was going at it rather exuberantly as Finn watched the pair with one hand down his pants and the other on one of the wheels of Artie's chair. Blaine tried to shake that image from his head because, well, just ew -no.

Mercedes was giggling incessantly with Rory and Sugar, of all people, as Shane tried to get her to make out with him.

Oh look, Sam had Kurt pressed up against the cold place where the beer lived.

Turning around, Blaine set his blue cup on a table ledge where it promptly fell to the floor. The mouthful of warm beer soaked into the carpet.

Stumbling over his own feet, Blaine made his way to the stairs and was surprised to feel a solid warmth at his side as he missed the first step completely and almost face planted on the stairs.

'Careful, Frodo,' Puck chuckled softly as he helped Blaine steady himself.

'There you are. And I can manage the stairs just find thank you furry much,' Blaine stated as he puffed out his chest. 'I only had one beer.'

Puck snorted as he rolled his eyes, 'you were looking for me. And I only had sex with Santana once.'

Blaine tried to give Puck his cute confused face, but he really had to concentrate on the stairs. Who knew they were so complicated? And that there were so many!

'Really? I thought you guys were like fuck buddies or somesing,' Blaine half asked as he leaned against Puck as the bigger teen helped him up the stairs.

'You've had way more than one beer,' Puck stated as he maneuvered Blaine around the door and the furniture in the living room to the next set of stairs.

'Kurt and me were never going to last,' Blaine stated with utmost certainty.

'Oh really, Anderson, why is that?' Puck asked, just trying to keep Blaine, who was doing the slow blink, mobile long enough to get him to his sister's room. He had no idea that Hummel was dating the Hobbit. He'd only ever seen Kurt make googly eyes at Evans, but he'd hardly been in the same room with the three of them to really know.

Blaine tried to give Puck a sultry look, but it came out more like a kicked puppy as he said, 'we both like bottoming. Oh, pink!' he blurted as he stumbled into the room to examine all the pink. 'Pink is my favourite colour. It's so cheerful. A lot of people think yellow is, but all is says to me is hey lets be friends, because I want to fuck your sister.'

Puck huffed as he moved to clean some of the stuffed animals off his 8 year old sister's bed for Blaine who suddenly spun around and glared at Puck. 'Are we going to have sex?' he demanded, still holding the hot pink car he'd been examining.

'Do you want to have sex? Do you want my hard cock in that tight ass of yours? Do you want to ride me?' Puck asked, invading Blaine's space, his lips brushing his ear, as he grabbed Blaine's ass causing Blaine to moan and shiver.

'Oh, fuck. You have no idea.' Blaine tried rubbing up against Puck, but the bigger teen gently pushed Puck away.

'Not tonight, Anderson. I like my partners sober,' he said as gently as he could.

Blaine's eyes narrowed in anger at the rejection and he tossed the pink car back onto the desk. 'That's not what I heard from Quinn,' he hissed.

Puck's eyes narrowed and if there was a flash of hurt, Blaine missed it in his drunken haze.

'Sleep it off, Anderson. You and Kurt will be back together or together for real, tomorrow morning,' Puck stated, before he was gone from the room.

Blaine collapsed on the bed, still angry at being rejected by first Kurt and now Puck.

He didn't want Puck, or Kurt. He didn't need them. He didn't know that Puck would actually want him anyway. Puck wasn't gay, or even bi. Blaine hugged the stuffed dragon tightly, hoping it would be dry in the morning.

**xXx**

Blaine tried to get the dead rodent out of his mouth. Gah, who dared him to do that? He really hoped it wasn't someone's pet.

Oh holy eye retina protection. So much pink! And he'd been entranced by this last night?

How much had he had to drink?

As his eyes adjusted to the pinkness of the room, he noticed that there was a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water, which he drank down gratefully.

Oh so the rodent was his tongue. Awesome. At least he didn't have to replace someone's pet.

He cautiously made his way down the stairs, not remembering much of the house from last night. When he'd gotten there with Kurt they'd gone right to the basement, and he'd been distracted and not at all drunk when Puck had guided him to his sister's room. Puck's sister, not Blaine's because he didn't have any sisters.

'Blaine!'

Blaine was suddenly engulfed in surprisingly strong arms, but he couldn't decipher what was being mumbled into his ear.

'Kurt!' the weight was pulled off him, and he kind of missed it. 'Leave the man alone, he's hung over and incredibly confused. Also probably kind of hurt.'

'I'm sorry, Blaine,' Kurt said, clearly contrite as he shuffled from foot to foot, unable to meet Blaine's gaze.

Blaine sighed, 'it's okay Kurt.'

'No, it's not. We've been dancing around each other for months, and then I spend the night making out with Sam, who I didn't even know was into guys. I should've been making out with you,' Kurt insisted.

Instead of replying, Blaine simply pulled Kurt into a kiss. He wasn't as nervous knowing that Kurt would never be his.

Kurt practically melted into the kiss, his hands going around Blaine's shoulder as one made its way into Blaine's hair.

Someone cleared their throat and Kurt pulled away from Blaine sheepishly.

Puck was watching them with a knowing smirk.

'I…' Kurt started, wondering what he could say to let Blaine down easily.

'Nothing right?' Blaine offered, with a half-smile.

Kurt couldn't help the relieved grin he gave him. 'Nothing,' he agreed.

'Still friends?' Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine was his best friend, and he had no idea what he would do without the other teen. Kurt suddenly wondered if he should tell Blaine that, but then the shorter boy was hugging him and agreeing.

'I love you,' Kurt offered easily as he grinned at Blaine, who looked a little shocked at the proclamation.

'Love you too,' Blaine blurted, before he realised what he said. He blinked when he realised that he meant it. He did love Kurt, just more brotherly than he originally thought.

'I gotta go. I promised Dad I'd help him at the shop today,' Kurt stated as he hugged first Blaine than a surprised Puck before he was gone.

'Well, that was the hottest thing I've seen since I got to watch Brittany and Santana that one time,' Puck stated as he started to pull things from what looked like the baking cupboard.

'But… I thought… you… and,' Blaine didn't know what he was trying to say, but he couldn't quite figure out.

'Just because someone doesn't advertise that they're into guys, doesn't mean they aren't,' Puck offered as he started mixing things into a large bowl. 'Can you get the waffle maker from the cupboard there?' he asked with a nod of his head in a vague direction.

Blaine looked around the kitchen.

'Second one from the fridge,' Puck offered as he blatantly stared at Blaine's ass as he bent over.

'Were you just staring at my ass?' Blaine asked as he straightened up, waffle maker in hand.

'It's a fine ass,' Puck replied shamelessly, causing Blaine to blush. 'Grab the strawberries from the fridge.' Blaine quickly complied, taking his time to pull them out so he could wrap his mind around the fact that Noah "Puck" Puckerman seemed to be flirting with him.

'You know, I don't make waffles for just anyone,' Puck stated, finally pulling Blaine from the fridge.

'Puck…' Blaine started with a sigh. He didn't know what Puck's game was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to play it.

'Look Warbler, you're a pretty cool guy. And I'd like to find out why Kurt thinks we should be together,' Puck stated as he poured more batter into the maker.

Blaine actually spluttered his coffee, but somehow didn't get any on the berries. He had no idea what to say to that and Puck didn't offer anything.

A few minutes later Puck set two plates of waffles on the table, and dropped into the seat across from Blaine.

'You've talked to Kurt about us?' he blurted, finally finding his voice.

Puck chuckled, 'not really. It was more like he talked at me for about 20 minutes this morning. By the end he'd gone up several octaves and I think only dogs could hear him.'

'Yeah, he gets like that when he's nervous or excited,' Blaine chuckled softly. 'Do you have any peanut butter?'

Puck smirked as he pulled a jar from behind the flowers that were on the table.

'Kurt got to you too, didn't he?' Blaine only nodded as he slathered peanut butter on his waffles, and the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their breakfast.

A little while later, as Blaine was getting ready to leave, Puck pulled him into a hug. 'I may have stolen your phone at some point in the last 12 hours and put my number in it. Call or text me whenever you want.'

Returning the hug, because he didn't know what else to do, Blaine nodded against Puck, as he tried not to think how good it felt leaning against that strong chest. How different it felt from being with Kurt.

**xXx**

It was two days later, and Blaine was still trying to figure Puck out when he got the first text.

_I be slyth u_

It wasn't until after he'd sent his reply, _Gryffindor_, that he realised he knew it had been from Puck and that he understood Puck's text.

What followed was a random string of words that neither would have to explain.

Puck sent _prpl, _Blaine replied with _orange_.

Blaine sent _Criminal Minds_, Puck sent back _buffy chck smokin._

They were both allergic to onions, but loved olives while mushrooms were just gross.

Puck's shower song was Eye of the Tiger, while Blaine's was Teenage Dream.

It went on like that, trading random factoids about themselves via text messaging or facebook, until Kurt demanded that they, Blaine and Kurt, get together. What he didn't mention about this get together was that Sam and Puck would be joining them. Which essentially made it a double date.

Blaine wanted to throw up on Kurt's shoes and also have his babies, because Blaine was waiting for Puck, who was waiting for Blaine, who was waiting for Puck, who was waiting for Blaine… maybe this would get them out of their vicious circle of not talking about possibly dating.

Both Blaine and Puck spent most of the coffee talk glaring at Kurt, who didn't seem at all phased by it.

Then Sam suggested they go see the new Sherlock movie and Kurt agreed, going off on a rant that none of them really followed about the costumes. If Kurt wasn't destined to be a star, he would definitely do well in fashion, or costume designing… or something.

Blaine was surprised that Kurt lasted as long as he did, what with his disappointed sighs, and Puck's nervous fidgeting.

'Just snuggle already, damn it!' Kurt finally hissed as he glared at that pair.

After putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him close, Puck pulled his phone and sent a one-handed text.

A moment later, Kurt started laughing as he read the text he'd been sent.

'Look, full words,' he stated, holding his phone so that the rest of them could read Puck's text.

_I hate you. But thanks, bitch._

'With punctuation and everything,' Sam added with a grin. Puck flipped them both off, which only got them laughing.

**xXx**

Two weeks.

Blaine and Puck had been dating for two weeks. Though Blaine wasn't really sure if what they did counted as "dating".

Whenever they went out, they were with Sam and Kurt. They stayed up till three on the phone, chatting about everything and nothing. Puck used Blaine as a sounding board for the songs he was writing about the anger he had for his absentee father and alcoholic, negligent mother. Blaine often called Puck to get away from his parents yelling.

But they didn't hold hands when they wandered the mall. Puck didn't drape his arm over Blaine's shoulder at the movies, nor on Kurt's couch; except for that one time Kurt had made him. They didn't share like Kurt and Sam did.

**xXx**

Blaine stomped into the movie theater, grumbling about snow, winter in general, idiot drivers who can't handle half a centimeter of light snow that will be gone by noon tomorrow and the moron in the monster truck with the mud flaps with naked women and snow tires that were bigger than Blaine's torso who drove slower than his grandmother.

He scanned the small crowd and found Kurt and Sam fairly easily. Before joining them, he watched them for a moment.

The couple was sitting at a small round table fairly close together. Sam had his arm draped across the back of Kurt's chair as Kurt flipped through the movie magazine, occasionally making a comment about something that Sam would vaguely acknowledge with a nod of his head. The pair was sharing a tray of nachos and a root beer.

Blaine smiled softly at the pair; Kurt had been good for Sam. The blonde had loosened his strict diet considerably.

Pulling off his gloves, he made his way over to the table; he took the seat that Sam had dragged over with his foot just as Puck arrived with another tray of food.

'Why do they always stare at us like we have two heads when we get cheese with our nuggets?' he asked as he stole a chair from three girls, who scowled at him when he just winked and straddled the chair.

They giggled when Sam kissed Kurt. Blaine couldn't help his sigh.

'Blaine?' Puck asked, leaning into him.

Blaine just shook his head, 'It's nothing.'

'Somehow I don't believe you,' Puck whispered. He'd draped his arm across the back of Blaine's chair, however when he leaned back to challenge Sam to hotdog eating contest, he left it there. When Blaine leaned into Puck, they both had little smiles. Then Puck and Sam were shoving food in their mouths and Kurt rolled his eyes, while Blaine tried not to gag.

'Is that really necessary?' he asked, as he dunked his nuggets into nacho cheese.

Sam shrugged, as Puck replied, 'no, but it is fun.' Then he pulled Blaine into a kiss that had the shorter teen pulling away.

'You taste like hot dog,' Blaine grumbled, taking a deep pull from Puck's drink.

'You said that like it's a bad thing.'

'It is when you don't like it,' Blaine stated, making a face. Blaine liked a lot of foods, but hot dogs were one of those things that he just couldn't stomach.

'I'm sorry babe, I forgot.' He leaned in to kiss Blaine, but pulled away and took a deep pull from his drink and tried again.

Blaine gave a hum of approval.

'If you just wanted to touch more, you just had to ask,' Puck smirked.

Blaine smacked Puck's chest, 'you're such a jerk.'

'Come on, our movie starts in like 10 minutes, and I know that as soon as we sit down, Noah's going to have to tinkle,' Kurt stated way to seriously to not be teasing him.

'Oh, like you won't?' he shot back.

Kurt just shrugged, 'that's why I'm going now.'

They took turns watching the food as they all made bathroom runs; and as they headed to the theater, Sam with his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Puck took the food tray from Blaine and then took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Blaine had no idea what hit him, but he brought Puck's hand up and kissed his knuckles, 'This is all I want.'

'Oh, please,' Kurt mock gagged.

'Don't make me throw my delicious, deep fried chicken at you when I get a free hand,' Blaine threatened.

'Oh like you'd waste that by throwing it at me.'

'Don't think I won't.'

'But just think what the grease will do to my skin!' Kurt blurted as his eyes widened in horror. 'And what about my clothes? I forbid you-'

Puck laughed outright, 'relax Hummel. Anderson isn't going to throw anything at you.'

'That's right,' Kurt stated with a nod as he sat as far from Blaine as possible.

However about 20 minutes in the movie, Kurt and Blaine were between Sam and Puck and were keeping a running commentary about the movie.

**xXx**

Blaine snuck a quick glance at Puck, who was sitting at the other end of the couch, looking just as uncomfortable as he felt.

It had been three days since they'd come to a mutual agreement that touching was of the good, yet here they were, watching one of the Saw films, not his favourite type of movie but it had given him an excuse to hide in Kurt and now Puck, but they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

Distinctly not touching.

It was the first time they'd been alone without Kurt and Sam around and neither one seemed to know what to do. Which was odd for Puck, considering his history, but he'd never really had anything resembling a relationship that lasted for longer than a week.

He winced as someone lost a limb.

'Why did you want to watch this movie again?' Puck asked with an eye roll as Blaine studied his nails.

'I have no idea!' Blaine blurted, crossing his arms over his chest in indignation, causing Puck to laugh. 'Kurt said it was a good idea…' he mumbled.

'Come here,' Puck commanded softly, waving Blaine over to him as he settled against the arm of the couch.

Blaine glared at Puck but practically scrambled over to him to settle against his chest.

'Why do you like these movies?' Puck asked, slipping a hand under Blaine's shirt.

Blaine shrugged, 'because they are a great reason to cuddle.' He replied as he turned scarlet.

'Yeah, that's what always say, but no one believes me,' Puck chuckled.

He inched down the couch so they were spooned together, but a particularly gory scene had Blaine giving a rather unmanly squeak as he buried himself in Puck's chest.

'We can watch something else if this is bothering you,' Puck offered in concern as he ran his free hand through Blaine's curls.

'Yes, please,' he mumbled into Puck.

Puck stopped the movie and flicked it to an on demand station, 'so other than horror is there anything else you don't watch?'

'I like horror, just as much as the next guy but I don't like the gory stuff,' he admitted, as he shifted slightly on Puck. 'I really like the old horrors where everything is in your head.'

Puck immediately found a movie called _Cube_, 'there's some gory scene's but it's nowhere as bad as the Saw ones.'

'That's fine, it's the gore for gore's sake that bothers me,' Blaine replied.

'Good to know,' Puck replied as he nuzzled Blaine's throat. 'You smell good,' he added absently.

'Really?' Blaine retorted, clearly amused.

Puck hummed in response and Blaine moaned as Puck shifted so that Blaine could roll under him.

'Noah,' Blaine moaned, and as Puck delved into Blaine's delicious mouth, and hands roamed under shirts and over skin, the movie was forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>PS: I am working on Chemistry Class, I was trying to figure out how to wrap it up but I think I got it! Yay! And well Puck's mother is being uncooperative in Cleveland... but I plan on working on that next.<em>

_Oh and "Cube" is a real movie, and its excellent. Go find it and have a watch!  
><em>


End file.
